Vapor compression systems are employed for refrigeration and cooling for ambient air (“air conditioning”) systems and for refrigeration/freezing for perishable food items. Such vapor compression systems generally rely on a two-phase refrigerant that alternates gaseous and liquid states in a cyclic manner to transfer heat from a cooled or conditioned region and exhaust the heat to the ambient outside surroundings. A compressor alters the pressure of the refrigerant gas. Temperature differences in the refrigerant flow and the cooled region cause thermal transfer for causing the refrigerant to absorb heat from the cooled region and exhaust heat to the ambient surroundings as it changes phase in response to thermal transfer. An electric motor typically drives the compressor and requires substantial power to perform the cyclic refrigerant compression.